


Safe

by Ihni



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan's POV when he is shoved in the safe to drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

They have beaten me and bound me  
Now their hired goons surround me  
There's no way that I could flee  
They are watching me with glee

There's a safe - _the_ safe; I choke  
Please let all this be a joke  
No such luck; they let me view it  
Then they drag me - yelling - to it

When it closes, all sounds soften  
In my pitch black metal coffin  
Everything is amplified  
_This is how my father died_

I am trapped - I scream and shout  
Begging them to let me out  
My pulse roaring in my ears  
Facing all my greatest fears

I feel movement, then a fall  
I can't seem to think at all  
Jostled when I hit the water  
I'm the lamb; this is the slaughter

Blood and bruises on my skin  
Darkness; water trickling in  
While I struggle, kick and swear  
I run out of time and air

Suddenly; the watch she gave me  
\- father's watch - is what can save me  
There's no time, though; I must hurry  
Everything is cold and blurry

I am burning, can't draw breath  
Giving in, I breathe in Death  
Lingering; my dying thought:  
_They_ are safe when I am not

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant, I just occationally like to rhyme.
> 
> Also, "Safe" ... get it? See what I did there? Yeah?


End file.
